


The week before Christmas

by KitKat_Loves



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Mistletoe, NOT CHRISTMAS YET, Poor Reid, Snowball Fight, i made Sarah seem like a jerk, the ending one big joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat_Loves/pseuds/KitKat_Loves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas the week before Christmas and Morgans family dropped by Reid was nervous but it was fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The week before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not quite Christmas so..... It's not a Christmas fic it's the week BEFORE Christmas.

They heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be Der?" Reid questioned.

"My family" Morgan answered simply.

"Your- but Oh my gosh why didn't you tell me your family was coming?!?!" Reid was worried.

"Because I knew you wouldn't stay" Morgan wandered as he walked towards the door. "Mom! Sarah! des! I'm glad you got here safely!"

"It's so glad to see you again!" Fran told her son "Dr.Reid what are you doing here?"

"I-I uh" Reid stumbled.

"He's staying with me for the holidays, he has no family he can really visit" Morgan stated for him.

"Aw, that so sad!" Dessiree said as she drew Reid in for an embrace.

Reid automatically stiffened at the touch and Dessiree noticed "Are you okay?

"Yeah,yeah yeah I-I just" Reid started stumbling again.

"He doesn't really like being touched. Isn't that right pretty boy?" As Morgan said that he ruffled Reid's hair.

"You JUST touched him Derek!" Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"Well yeah BUT I've known him for ten years AND I'm his best friend!" Morgan was arguing.

"Well," Dessiree said "I'm going to make him MY best friend!"

Everyone in the room started laughing.

*****

It is now about 8pm and they all just finished watching several movies and Reid looked outside, "It's snowing! A lot!"

"What have you never seen snow before?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"I grew up in Vagas! And I've never seen THIS MUCH snow in one place!" Reid looked outside with such wonder. "It's beautiful"

"Alright pretty boy, let's get to bed and in the morning, we can have a snowball fight" Morgan announced.

Reid happily agreed with a yawn. He ran upstairs and got ready for bed.

"Alright two questions" Desiree stated. "One: why does he act like a kid?"

She was cut off by Sarah "And why do you call him pretty boy?"

"Well Des, I don't know why he acts like a little kid but he's adorable and innocent like that. And Sarah, I call him pretty bit because..... He's pretty" Derek explained.

"I am not" Reid called down the stairs.

"Spencer Reid you are gorgeous and you know it!" Derek argued.

"Don't you dare start this again Derek Morgan!" When Reid said that he ran into the bedroom and locked the door so Morgan couldn't tackle him or something.

Morgan looked like he had been kicked. "Ma, what should I do? He just won't believe it! He has so many self-esteem issues and I don't know what to do!" He mostly whispered to him mom.

"He will believe it eventually" she responded by saying.

They all went to bed and Sarah and Desiree ended up sharing a room.

"There is something strange with him.." Sarah told her sister.

"Mhmmm" Desiree responded.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this...." Sarah said mostly to herself before falling asleep.

*********

"Why are they screaming?" Sarah said out loud. She noticed her sister wasn't in the room with her. She looked out the window and saw her sister, her brother and that nerd were all having a snowball fight.

She walked down stairs an saw her mom "So they were serious about the snowball fight?" She asked.

"Yep. Why do you sound so annoyed, des?" Fran asked

"I don't know" Desiree said as she walked outside to watch them all fight. The second she walked outside she got hit with a snowball and everyone froze. "Oh, it's on now" she stated as she grabbed a ball if now and hit her brother with it. In the face.

"Derek, I must say you got lucky" Des stated "she usually puts rocks in them"

"Run!" Derek said when he saw her slip a few rocks into the next snowball.

They all dived down behind bushes and threw snowballs at Sarah. As they were tuning around dodging all of Sarah's snowballs not knowing which ones had rocks in them and she threw one with all rocks and little snow right at Reid, Derek jumped in front of the genius taking the full blow of the rocks.

"Ow!" Derek said not because he was hurt but to exaggerate how it could of felt.

"Sorry!" Sarah said sarcastically with a smirk. 

"Your a jerk Sarah" Morgan said rolling his eyes.

"Hot cocoa!" Fran came out saying.

Sarah and Des, race inside to get the hot cocoa and Derek got a blanket for everyone. He and Reid stood in the doorway for a second when Sarah finally said "uh, Der? Look up"

Then he saw it mistletoe. "Wait, who hung this up?"

Fran admitted to doing it then said "Derek Morgan! You know the rules for mistletoe!" She winked.

Morgan looked at Reid and shrugged. They kissed.... No, they were making out over there!

"Oh, SHIT!" Both of the Morgan sister yelled.

Reid tried to pull away from Derek embarrassed but his lover kept him there the kissed deepened once more. Tongues fighting for dominance.

Fran coughed bringing both men to the reality, they just made out in front of Derek's mom.

"I figured it out!" Sarah exclaimed "they're dating!"

Everyone (except Reid who couldn't meet any of their eyes) glared at her like she stated the obvious, which she did.

"Babe, why are you so embarrassed?" Derek asked his lover.

"We just made out in front of your family!" He exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"So?" Derek asked as Reid face palmed.

"Come on Spence let's get to bed" Derek said confusing Spencer.

"But... It's not even ten a.m..... Oh.... No! Your family is here!" Spence said dumbfounded. Blushing like mad.

Derek started laughing . " I just love making you blush, pretty boy!" 

Then Sarah decided she would make him blush more "well you just admitted that when were not here...."

Oh god. This is going to be a long week!


End file.
